


Shock and Surprise

by eledhwenlin



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-27
Updated: 2004-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhwenlin/pseuds/eledhwenlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin freaks out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shock and Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to the birthday fic.

When he woke up the next morning, Martin felt warm and comfortable. He snuggled closer to the warmth permenating from the body beside him and sighed. An arm tightened around his waist, pulling him even closer.

Sleepily Martin turned around a little and dozed. Slowly something penetrated the haze in his mind. There **shouldn't** be anybody in his bed with him. He opened his eyes for the first time and looked at a well-toned chest. Frowning he craned his neck to get a look at the face.

Then there was only shock. Numb he looked at Danny's face, peaceful in his sleep. So last night hadn't been a dream. It had really happened. Oh my god.

Trying to not wake Danny up he got out of bed and fled to the bathroom. The smell of roses was still noticeable. Panting slightly he bent over the sink, thoughts running rampantly through his mind. How could this have happened? How could he have broken the most important rule? _You never, never get involved with a coworker. **Never.**_ Martin looked into the mirror. He saw the same face like every day, but he had the feeling that there was a stranger looking back at him. He dropped his head again.

Nobody couldn't ever find out about this. Especially his father. He groaned. His father would kill him, if he ever heard about this.Martin shook his head. He still couldn't believe he had allowed Danny to fuck him. Sure, it had been a rough day and he would still be convinced it had been a dream, unless for the man lying in his bed, but still...

Inside his head he screamed at himself. He knew very well **why** he had slept with Danny. He had wanted him for almost as long as he had known him. That wasn't a surprise. What had taken him totally unprepared was that Danny had actually done it. Martin had always thought he was uninterested. So this was really a big surprise.

While he stared at the sink as if it held the solution to all his problems, he didn't hear the door open. So he shrank back, when two arms circled his waist and Danny looked at him in the mirror.  
"Hey."

"Hi." Martin tried to convince himself that his voice didn't sound **that** croaky. But maybe it did, because Danny began to look worried.

"Everything alright?"

He tried to nod, but found he couldn't. His throat constricted and he was sure he was suffocating. Then he was turned around and Danny looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry if I offended you. But I thought you were interested, too, and Sam told me about the girl and I figured... Martin, please look at me."

Martin raised his head. He felt so miserable, but he didn't want... he didn't know what he wanted, but he was sure that Danny could make him feel better. All he had to do was ask. He hated himself for thinking that.

Danny took his head into his hands and his thumbs caressed his cheeks. Martin closed his eyes and then there were lips on his own and everything else shrunk back. It figured, he thought, that he didn't even had to ask. Somehow this thought made all the alarms in his head go loud and blinking and he broke the kiss. Looking away from Danny, looking anywhere **but** Danny, he tried to reorganize his thoughts. He could tell from his looks that Danny seemed to pick up on why he was behaving that way and he could tell that Danny didn't like it.

Martin cleared his throat. He had to end this, before somebody heared about it. He drenched the queasy feeling in his stomach and opened his mouth.

"Listen... this wasn't a good idea."

"What do you mean?" He could hear the hurt in Danny's voice and he begged Danny in his mind not to make this even harder for him. It was hard enough to stop something he had longed for this much, before it even really started.

"I won't leave you alone." Surprised he looked at Danny. Determination in his eyes and an emotion Martin didn't want to name.

"I've waited for this long enough, I won't give it up, just because you're afraid of your father."

Martin was stunned into speechlessness. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Shaking his head, he broke lose from Danny and left the bathroom. But Danny didn't just give up like that. He followed him and watched Martin dress.

"Martin."

He shook his head.

"I... I can't talk about this now. I need time."

As soon as he was dressed, he grabbed his keys and left his apartment. Only when he was standing in front of the building, he allowed himself to stop. He breathed deeply and then he walked towards the small park not far from his apartment building.


End file.
